Falan
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City during the Presidential visit to El Nanth., *'Full name:' Falan, Ane icons do not translate to flat language. *'Birthplace:' Earth *'Current Residence:' Bellicolone Lexington, KY, USA *'Race:' Ane *'Parents: Father:' Torban Mother: Baelan *'Siblings:' (Out of Mother) Gelderban, Morlan & Lezban, Goban (twin), Aleilan *'Birthdate:' March 17, 1964. *'Sex:' Female *'Height:' 1.2 meters at the shoulder (11.3 hands) *'Weight:' 190 kg. (420 lbs) *'Build:' Average *'Marital status:' Bonded, in a six way mating weave. Bonban, Tinilan, Dorban, Renlan, Felban, *'Description:' Falan is an Ane of typical height and weight. What is unusual is her white coat. Her mane and tail are black and her flank band is average. *'Skin coloring:' Typical Ane blue-black. *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' White body; black mane, and flank band. *'Routine Activities:' Connected to the All. Like the other Speakers she is never really out of connection. This makes interaction with non-telepaths a chore she usually avoids without good reason. There is more than one Speaker, that is why there is a First Speaker. Falan is the only other Speaker that is publicly known of. The rest live in quiet anonymity *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Speaker. An unexplained position within the All that has something to do with maintaining the space/time connection to the All. The Ane have been asked and they can't really explain it. You need to be mentally wired like an Ane to understand the explanation. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy, and doesn't really care. *'Group Affiliations:' The All. *'Personality:' Mellow. Falan is professionally a laid back person. She has been called "spacey". Being she is in constant connection with the All and is really doing her best not to bulldoze you with that, it is a realistic viewpoint. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Have fun. *'Physical/mental Problems:' Speaker of the All. It makes dealing with non telepaths difficul. White: She is the only known white Ane and the result of a rare mutation that caused the color markers for her coat to be missing. None of her children share this trait as any color marker in the male overrides her lack of a color marker. All her babies are the color of dad. *'Enemies (And Why):' Generic foes of the All She doesn't get out enough to develop personal enemies. *'Special Abilities:' Typical Ane abilities. Her close connection with the All makes using the Express second nature. It is the one real advantage to the Speaker position. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Typical Ane disadvantages, magnified by her job. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Falan is part of the small Earth Ane population. She was twelve years old when Jerry Saille saved her mother and became bonded with Aleilan her sister. At the age of thirty she traveled to Savanna to learn to be one of the Speakers. She was a participated in the Presidential visit to El Nanth were she buffered Zenderban the First Speaker of the All. She returned to Earth with her bondgroup in 2014 so they could pursue various educational goals. Category:Characters Category:Ane